Bloody Kiss
by GabrielMoon
Summary: ItachiXOc Songfic Shot


**.::A Bloody Kiss - Itachi UchihaXOC Songfic::.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Series

Song: Bleed (I must be dreaming)

Artist: Evanescence

It was silent as the grave. It was a cold night. But then why were her palms sweating? She was walking at a slow pace? So why was her breath short? She hurried towards the main gates with the symbol of a red and white fan on its doors. The Uchiha compound. Something wasn't right. She quickened her pace. Her breath only coming in gasps. 'Itachi', she had to find him. She had to know that he was ok. And Sasuke. There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood was draping the once pure white houses. 'Itachi', would he be sprawled on the ground like the rest of the Uchihas? She broke into a run. There was someone who was strong enough to kill the entire Uchiha clan so there was no telling what could happen to her.

_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?_

She reached the place that she would soon be escaping from for her life. Itachi Uchiha's house. Just what she was dreading most, the place reeked of death. She hurried into the house breathing harder than ever until she reached the back. She stood outside the door that led into a room in the house. She could sense someone present inside. There was a faint metallic smell emitting from the door. Despite her senses alerting her, she slid the door open to only a crack, and peeked inside. And gasped. There lay Itachi's father and mother bleeding on the floor. The blood almost dry. But what brought her out of her trance was Itachi. Itachi standing over the corpse of his mother. Itachi staring right at her.

_I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe_

She froze. His crimson orbs always had an influence on her, but for the first time they inspired fear. He was standing over his own blood with no look on his face. Not fear. Not panic. Just….nothing. Why wasn't he looking for the murderer? Why was he just standing there staring at her? Then two things hit her. First was a kunai that sliced her arm slightly, making her wince. Second was the realization of who was the murderer. At this she shut her eyes trying to block the reality. She turned her face to the side in a useless attempt to block out this foul smell. Anything. Just to escape this scene that would forever haunt her.

_And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming_

She re-opened her eyes only to find everything as it was. There lay the corpses. There stood Itachi. There she stood amongst it all. "Why?", she whispered. That was all she could manage at the moment. "It was necessary", he replied with a voice void of emotions. "N-necessary?", she repeated in a whisper again. Itachi blinked in response, "I had to test my strength. What's the use of this power if not put to a test?". "You killed _everyone_ just to test your strength? What's the use of this power if this is how you use it?", she rasped, her throat dry.

_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you_

Itachi didn't say anything. Instead he stepped forward, until he was towering her. There was a silence between them only interrupted by her harsh breathing. She stared into his eyes, until she saw the black of his Sharingan meet at the centre to form a shuriken. And that's when she fell into his realm. The sky turned crimson. She heard people screaming. She saw them charging at someone who killed them in an instant with a slash of his katana. Blood splashed on the white maze-like walls painting them in a ghastly red. Men and women fell dead on the ground all around her. They fell near her feet as she dodged their fall. Glancing ahead she caught his stare. Itachi staring at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She grasped her hair and screamed with her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to witness this. Her childhood lover becoming a heartless murderer. It was cruel.

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming_

And as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. She fell to the wooden floor of Itachi's compartment, breathing heavily. Her eyes staring into nothing. Suddenly she caught herself. She couldn't lie here waiting for a rescue. She had to do something. She wasn't strong enough to take on Itachi, but atleast she could make her escape. Atleast she could inform more people of this. It's because she loved him she didn't want him to taint his soul. Instantly she got to her feet and broke into a run. She felt him following her. He could kill her for knowing his secret before he could escape. He was stalking her. He would kill her. Panting, her legs begging her to rest, she ignored all these feelings and didn't let herself stop.

_Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

Why was he doing this? She didn't believe his excuse for one second. His lie only made her more afraid. He had never lied to her. He had always protected her. Then why was he running after her life now? Had his love only been an act? Was this the real him? Tears streamed her face freely now. She couldn't hold back any longer. She didn't want to hold back. She stopped for a breath in the shadows of a compartment. That's when she started sobbing uncontrollably, hiccupping and wiping her tears. She half expected Itachi to come and enclose her in his protective arms, softly kissing her head, and sitting her on his knees as if she were the most delicate of china dolls, like he always did. But who was this cold blooded murderer after her life at that very moment? Was it her- "Itachi!", she gasped as he stood right there in front of her.

_We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you_

She stood there frozen. She knew there was no escaping now. He was advancing towards her like a predator that had just cornered a prey, which perhaps was the case. She shut her eyes not wanting to witness her death at the hands of her own lover. She waited wanting it to end soon. Naturally she was taken aback when she found herself enclosed in Itachi's arms. Her Itachi. He kissed her head softly. "Please forgive me. If you hate me, then I don't blame you. But you must understand that I was only a puppet in this show, not the puppeteer", he said although she noticed his voice still lacked even the slightest trace of emotion. Could this be true? She couldn't believe her ears.

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming_

"But now that you know that much, I can not let you live. Forgive me!", he said. What was he talking about? Why was he being so confusing? He pressed his lips softly to hers, but his lips were not warm and yearning as they always had been. They were cold and dry as ice. She was beginning to get uneasy by his new demeanor. She didn't want this. She wanted her old Itachi back. The Itachi who would always greet her with a gentle smile. Suddenly, she felt a shrieking pain in her back. She tried to pull away from Itachi but he held on to her tightly. She tried to scream but it was muffled by his lips. She felt fresh tears soak her cheeks as blood soaked her back. She couldn't breath. She needed air. His kiss was choking her, while her back was crumbling.

_Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming_

Itachi had stabbed her in the back with his kunai. He didn't want to, but he had to. She was dying in his arms. She was dying at his hands. He remembered the day she had confessed her feelings for him, and he had smiled at her letting her know in his own way that he felt the same for her. He didn't have to kill her or let her know the truth. He just didn't want her to live in hatred. Hatred for him. The same hatred that would raise another loved one. The same hatred that would one day lead to his own death.

_Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming  
_

~The End~

How was it? Good? Bad? Just let me know!


End file.
